


When I drive

by Halvwyn



Series: Life of the Party Ficlets and Fics [5]
Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Driving, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Give Sariel some happiness, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Playful teasing, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Teasing, The ship we need, but don't deserve, loving relationship, my children deserve to be HAPPY, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halvwyn/pseuds/Halvwyn
Summary: “Aerenthias, I love you with all of my being, but you can pry these car keys from my cold dead fingers.”From the bedroom, Sariel could hear Astra choke on a laugh, the tiefling appearing a moment later. “Is he trying to drive again?” Joining his partners, Astra wrapped his arms around Aerenthias’ waist, resting his chin on his shoulder with a light squeeze. “You know that you’re not allowed to drive, Love. Why even try?”Aerenthias scoffed, his amused gaze dancing between Sariel in front of him and Astra behind, “It’s a matter of principal! My honor is at stake, here!”
Relationships: Astra/Aerenthias Van Wymarck, Astra/Sariel (Life of the Party), Sariel/ Aerenthias Van Wymark, Sariel/Aerenthias Van Wymark/Astra (Life of the Party)
Series: Life of the Party Ficlets and Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	When I drive

**Author's Note:**

> Gooooood morning, fandom! I finished this very quick prompt before I fell asleep last night, but forgot to post it!  
> **Title was riffed off of the song "When I Drive" from the musical "Bonnie and Clyde"  
> Prompt: A and B have to explain to C why they never get to drive, optional: C drives wildly, speeding/running lights/etc or drives too slow/cautious.
> 
> I propose that the official name for this triad is Saerenthistra (but I'll also accept Italy ;) )

“Aerenthias, I love you with all of my being, but you can pry these car keys from my cold dead fingers.” 

From the bedroom, Sariel could hear Astra choke on a laugh, the tiefling appearing a moment later. “Is he trying to drive again?” Joining his partners, Astra wrapped his arms around Aerenthias’ waist, resting his chin on his shoulder with a light squeeze. “You know that you’re not allowed to drive, Love. Why even try?”

Aerenthias scoffed, his amused gaze dancing between Sariel in front of him and Astra behind, “It’s a matter of principal! My honor is at stake, here!” he retorted, the mock offense in his voice contrasted with his signature grin and the glint in his eyes. “I’ve been falsely accused.”

“You drove over Boblem’s rose bush,” Sariel cut in, her own tone having shifted from stern to amused as a smile teased at her lips, “twice.” 

“And let’s not forget the time you drove through three red lights in a row!” Astra added helpfully, earning a wink from Sariel for his trouble, “ I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes that day.” 

At that, Aerenthias slid out from his partner’s grasp, stepping back from both of his partners and leaning back against a nearby wall to watch them both. Taking advantage of the now empty space between then, Astra took a step towards Sariel. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head smiling slightly into her hair as she swayed gently into the touch. 

The three stayed like that for a brief moment. The quiet of the afternoon and the warm sunlight shining through the window leaving the triad’s living room in a tranquil warmth. After a moment, Aerenthias made his way over to his partners, tail slowly swishing behind him as he pressed first a kiss to Astra’s cheek before stooping slightly to press a slow kiss to Sariel’s lips, earning a content hum from the elf followed by an undignified yelp as Aerenthias stepped away with a victorious whoop, car keys held aloft in his hands.

“Aerenthias Van Wymark you give me back those keys!” Sariel demanded, brows knit in anger that Astra couldn’t say for certain was for show.

The red-skinned tiefling merely grinned as he raced for the door to their apartment, calling over his shoulder as he slid out “You’ll have to catch me first, Darlings!” At the thud of the front door, the remaining two met each other’s eye, rueful smiles echoed on both of their faces.

“What do you think will be the casualty this time?” Astra asked, voice low as hands coming to rest on Sariels shoulder, finger rubbing circles into the muscle.

“Who knows, really. Another innocent plant, a fire hydrant…” With a sigh, Sariel stepped away from the teal tiefling, pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail as she made her way towards the door, “That being said, we should go make sure the damage is kept to plants and non-living objects. I want to know who taught that man to drive.”

* * *

To both Astra and Sariel’s great amusement, it took a whopping 20 minutes of their 45 minute drive for Aerenthias to be pulled over. When his attempts to talk himself out of the ticket failed, he slid the paperwork into the glove compartment with a light-hearted “I’ll deal with it later” before at least  _ pretending  _ to know how to drive a car safely.


End file.
